Cosa de huevos (CANCELADO)
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La paternidad sin duda era complicada, mas aun solo y con un huevo, por ello Chase penso en una solucion muy razonable para su ilogica situacion. " que haces aqui?"-" debes ayudarme a cuidarlo Omi, cuando crezca sera presidente"-" QUE!"-" Sera presidente Omi". Solo entonces los monjes fueron capaces de experimentar la caoticamente bella espera de un bebe o alucinaciones quizas...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: ni Duelo Xiaolin ni Xiaolin Chronicles me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto Huevo. Él es de Chase Young totalmente xD**

 **Advertencias: posible spoirler si no has visto aun el capítulo de Xiaolin Chronicles(específicamente cap 19, Chase lay san egg, traducción: "Chase pone un huevo". No pregunten, solo vean el capi ;v), riesgo a contraer diabetes por tanta dulzura, ligero ooc (espero no tanto), insinuaciones shonen ai, huevo manía entre otras cosas, xD medio AU (tomare en cuenta solo hasta algunos sucesos del capi mencionado, por lo que me alejare del canon puesto que muchas respuestas solo serán aclaradas por la propia serie cuando tenga otra temporada)**

 **Cosa de huevos**

 **Prologo**

 **El mejor lugar para el nido es….**

Era oficial. Se estaba volviendo loco o paranoico, no podía seguir así. Ese huevo lo estaba trastornando más de lo que debería.

Suspiro audiblemente en su habitación mirando nuevamente hacía varias direcciones. Desde la traición de Shadow y Spicer estaba así, bueno…no tanto por su traición en si (le valía un rábano que se hayan ido si era franco), sino por el hecho de que casi dañan a SU huevo.

Miro sobre el cascaron de la "criatura" conteniendo uno de esos arrebatos emocionales. No, no debía pensar tanto en ello. No era sano entrar en pánico. O mejor dicho, el no debía volver a entrar en pánico por algo como eso! No era así!

Negó con la cabeza varias veces en lo que volvía a vigilar a huevo un poco más, sin poder contener el constante ronroneo que su forma de lagarto soltaba cada vez que se acercaba. No era el! Era sus estúpidos instintos!

Si alguna vez alguien siquiera hubiera insinuado sobre que terminaría en semejante situación, probablemente se hubiera reído en su cara por lo ridículo que sonaba, además de molerlo a golpe por poner en duda su dignidad con ello.

Ahora….no estaba del todo seguro si aún conservaba su dignidad. Como si no fuera suficientemente humillante poner un huevo….SIENDO HOMBRE!

De solo recordar lo traumático de su…ehn…"parto" sentía náuseas y escalofríos…no quería repetir eso nunca más.

Pero aun así, lo hecho, hecho estaba…ya no había como echarse para atrás.

Se recostó al lado de su "hijo" un rato más mirando hacia el techo sin pensar en nada en especial, debía buscar una solución. Su situación actual no era la mejor precisamente, no estaba haciendo nada productivo desde hace días, se la pasaba todo el tiempo allí "junto a el".

No confiaba en dejarlo solo al cuidado de sus gatos…no después de que lo perdieron ya una vez! Tampoco creía que dejarlo solo (aun con mantas, luz, música de fondo y televisión por cable) fuese sano para su salud mental. La primera y única vez que trato casi le dio un soponcio. Malditos instintos animales!

Pero aun así…no tenía a nadie a quien confiarle a su huevo…no podía confiárselo a nadie, especialmente con la sospecha de que podría ser un shen gong wu. No quería imaginar siquiera de lo que podrían ser capaces de hacer los heylin o quien sea si realmente creían eso…como abrirlo o quizás….

Ok…no hiperventiles…no es necesario pensar detalladamente en algo que no permitiría…primero los empalaba vivos si atrapaba a alguien siquiera pensarlo…

Debía pensar en una solución y debía ser cuanto antes…desde hacía tiempo comenzó a sentir algo raro…como si algo malo fuese a pasar…específicamente a su huevo.

No era paranoico y aun si lo fuera, nadie debería culparlo…se robaron a su "hijo" apenas pocas horas de nacer y lo mecieron de un lado a otro como si de una pelota de playa se tratara durante horas. Prácticamente paso una noche (muy larga para el por cierto) lejos suyo!

No los mato como hubiese deseado nada más porque sabía que huevo necesitaba tiempo de calidad e incubación a su lado…solo por eso…ya más adelante se encargaría de "castigarlos" como merecían…a todos!

Bueno…quizás a Omi no, pero a Jack y la malagradecida de Shadow si…! Y que conste que aquel monje con cabeza de queso solo había sido "perdonado" porque al final si le ayudo a recuperar a huevo…nada más…(claro que obviando el hecho de que también había colaborado en su robo, pero bueno…)

Por no mencionar el asunto que le había terminado por confesar como recompensa a su ayuda…eso si era un dolor de cabeza a parte. No quería entrar en muchos detalles al respecto, aun no era el momento y tenía mayores preocupaciones (el nombre y la decoración de la habitación de huevo por ejemplo….)

Pero aun así, de que necesitaba niñeras confiables, las necesitaba y ya! No quería ni pensar que pasaría si ese frijol del mal se aparecía ahora que estaba tan….maternal…

Le daba cosa solo pensarlo….

Fue solo de luego de muchas vueltas que finalmente se percató de que sus únicas opciones eran dos y ninguna le terminaba por agradar. Nro 1, quizás considerar usar a Jack o Shadow como castigo y que se encargaran de huevo mientras terminaba sus planes para la búsqueda de los demás shen gong wu entre otras cosas, idea descartada por la posibilidad de que su hijo terminara como huevo estrellado como mínimo; lo que lo llevaba a su segunda opción….

Suspiro pesadamente. Esto sería complicado pero….

 **+++++mucho después++++++**

De acuerdo, definitivamente ya no sabía que era más extraño, aceptar el hecho de posiblemente su único "familiar" podría ser Chase Young (y por consiguiente, huevito, no?) o que este mismo, se encontrara allí, frente suyo, cargando protectoramente a su "hijo" por llamarlo de alguna forma, junton a dos enormes y fieras panteras que parecían traer consigo lo que parecían…maletas…?!

_q-que…?! Chase, que haces aquí….?!

_Necesito que cuides al huevo Omi- respondió una tranquilidad envidiable en lo que el pobre monje aun intentaba procesar aquella información.

_c-cuidarlo?!

_debes hacerlo Omi, será presidente al crecer…

Ok, algo de esa oración definitivamente debía ser una broma o efecto de algún golpe….

_que cosa?!

_Presidente…será un gran presidente…

Si, un golpe sumamente fuerte y brutal contra su redonda cabeza.

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es mi primer fic de este fandom, espero haber comenzado bien!**

 **Que puedo decir….me enamore de ese huevo desde que lo vi *-* tenía que escribir sobre él y la maternidad de Chase de algún modo y al fin comencé!**

 **Ya de entrada advierto que será una especie de comedia familiar y normal (tan normal como pueda permitirse en el universo de los xiaolin xD que tiene de normal que un lagarto macho ponga huevos en primer lugar?!) en fin…espero lo disfruten!**

 **No tengo mucho por decir excepto preguntarles, que sintieron cuando vieron este capítulo en especial? Yo morí de "wtf", ternura y diversión en menos de unos pocos minutos (repetía la misma escena donde el huevo aparecía solo para morir de diabetes */*)**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: ni duelo xiaolin o xiaolin chronicles me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores xD y claro! Huevo es propiedad de Chase Young (debo aclararlo o terminare frita x.X)**

 **Cosa de huevos.**

 **Cap. 2: y se quedara con este cuarto!**

Era un día tranquilo y casi normal en el templo de los monjes Xiaolin, y si. "Casi" porque simplemente no era normal que recibieran la "amable visita" de uno de sus más peligrosos enemigos, que este no quisiera acabar con ellos y que por el contrario, buscara en términos simples "niñera" para su huevo.

Simplemente el mundo parecía estar de cabeza.

_Omi…querido amigo, en el cual comienzo a poner en duda sus facultades mentales, explícanos otra vez porque es buena idea ayudar a Chase a cuidar esa cosa…-el brasilero casi podría sentir las miles de navajas apuñalar su espalda desde la mirada del lord heilin,(a pesar de estar obviamente esperando respuesta en otra habitación) por lo que tosió corrigiéndose-quiero decir, aquella maravillosa criatura que aun no ha nacido y eso….-se relajo al ver que el chico lagarto ya no parecía tan fijo en el-….aquí con nosotros….?

El pequeño simplemente sonrió tratando de relajarse un poco y darles más confianza a sus amigos a pesar del tenso ambiente.

Y como no! Si estaban invadidos de enormes felinos con caras de no haber desayunado antes de venir.

_v-vamos amigos….no es tan malo como parece. Además, me juro por su honor que no va a causarnos problemas y solo será temporal….hasta que nazca….-se apresuro a tratar de explicarse.

_es una locura y lo sabes!-gruño el mini dragón, considerando mantenerse realmente lejos de aquel ex guerrero xiaolin. No vaya a ser que se le antojara de aperitivo.

_prometió que no pasaría nada malo….

_siento decírtelo compañerito, pero Jack te dijo lo mismo y no creo que deba recordarte en como termino eso…-suspiro el rubio, recordando aquella mañana donde Chase casi tumba el templo en busca del dichoso huevo.

_precisamente por eso amigos! Se lo debo! Debo limpiar mi honor por mis malas acciones inconscientes y que mejor manera que ayudando a una pobre alma en desgracia….-hablo en tono solemne mientras sus compañeros lo miraban como si se le hubiera nacido tres cabezas.

Chase Young un alma en desgracia? Enserio estarían hablando del mismo sujeto?

_por favor, dime que no te esta chantajeando con esa línea barata…?-mascullo el dragón de viento ya hastiado con esa irreal situación.

Demonios! Ni siquiera había terminado de digerir el hecho de que uno de sus enemigos pusiera un huevo! Una locura a la vez!

_vamos Rai…no debe ser tan malo si solo son unos días…-sonrió de lado la única chica. Realmente no le importaba mucho, puesto que ya tenían comprobado que el malvado lord no era tan malvado cuando ese huevo estaba en medio.

_tiene razón! Esto podría ser divertido también!-sonrió el protegido de Omi sonriendo.

_hablas enserio Kimiko?! Ping Pong?!

Ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras el niño solo rio relajado.

_Dojo dijo que quizás podría ser un shen gong wu, mayor razón para tenerlo donde lo veamos, no?-hablo con lógica, aunque ella no creyera demasiado esa teoría.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pequeño dragón quien tosió nerviosamente.

_b-bueno…d-dije eso…? Realmente no estoy al 100% seguro…digo, habrá que esperar a que eclosione y toda la cosa…-balbuceaba tratando de forzar su memoria sin mucho éxito.

Algo en su instinto le advertía que si su hipótesis fuera errónea, sufriría mucho, mucho dolor.

_pues si es así…-Clay comenzó a pensarlo un poco.

_oye! Espera! No me digas que tu también lo estas considerando?! No pueden hablar enserio!-chillo el dragón de viento, comenzando a creer que era el único cuerdo allí.

_bueno compañero….honestamente esto de tiempo de incubación no creo que dure demasiado, es solo un huevo…-hace un gesto de restar importancia. Su experiencia con animales de corral se lo decía-…estará todo el día sobre el huevo y quizás pasen días en los que ni nos daremos cuenta que sigue aquí…así que…

El brasilero simplemente no creía lo que oía.

_pero que a todos los golpeo la misma piedra o que les pasa?! Estamos hablando de Chase Young no de alguna madre soltera de la esquina! Si lo recuerdan, no? El mismo que intento acabar con nosotros miles de veces!-chillo ya al borde de la histeria.

_...también es el mismo que me dijo que era mi familia….-murmuro el dragón de agua encogiéndose un poco ante los gritos de su amigo. Tal vez necesitaba tomar un respiro.

Oh no! Eso no! Esa mirada no!...se fuerte Raimundo! No lo mires! No dejes que te convenza!

 **+++++10 minutos después + una votación++++++**

_no puedo creer que hagamos esto….-suspiraba con pesadez.

_tranquilo…después nos vamos a reír de esto!-animo el dragón terrestre palmeando su espalda.

El castaño rodo los ojos molesto.

_quisiera más bien ver como reiremos si es que el maestro Fung se entera de esto! Le dará un ataque!-la parte más paranoica de sí mismo, incluso aludía que quizás ese era plan del lord heilin, debilitar la confianza entre ellos, hacerlos bajar su guardia y matar de un paro cardiaco a su viejo maestro.

Si! Todo era parte de un maquiavélico plan!...o eso prefería creer….

_uhn…no creo que eso sea necesario…-comento el monje más joven mientras señalaba con la mirada un escenario aun más bizarro que el anterior; el cual dejo sin palabras finalmente a casi todos.

El maestro Fung y Chase Young, sentados uno en frente del otro, aparentemente tomando té y charlando con mucha seriedad…y claro, con el huevo en medio de ambos y con su propia taza de humeante te.

Y no! No estaban alucinando! Realmente estaba pasando!

_Clay…viejo, dime que estoy soñando o pellízcame…creo que la altura de templo al fin me afecto…-balbuceo Raimundo aun perdido en el espacio.

_Estamos igual, yo no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo….

Omi rio nerviosamente mientras se adelantaba ante el inminente regaño que recibiría por haberse "olvidado" de aquel pequeño y mísero detalle.

_jeje….o-olvide mencionarlo….? Y-yo primeramente ya había ido con el maestro Fung a preguntarle y…bueno…solo venia a darles la noticia, el ya dio su aprobación….adiós!-se apresuro hacia el "extraño par" antes de sucumbir a la ira repentina de sus colegas.

Y entonces porque demonios perdieron el tiempo para votar si no importaba?!

Rai y Clay comenzaba a considerar que quizás sería muy bueno tener "entrenamiento especial" con el monje cabeza de queso 1 la próxima vez que lo atraparan. Al resto del equipo simplemente prefirieron no pensar demasiado al respecto.

Seria tiempos largos y pesados…

Pero ya nada podía empeorar….no?

 **+++++++++++++En la noche++++++++++++++**

_No entiendo porque debemos darle una habitación! Que acaso una celda no es suficiente para ti?!-gruñía nuevamente Pedrosa.

Lo sabía, que todo ese asunto solo sería un dolor de cabeza.

El azabache por otra parte miro con horror al brasilero, como si acabara de decir la cosa más ruin y absurda del universo, mientras estaba cómodamente sentado sobre la que se volvería su cama y la del huevo por los próximos meses, de su nueva habitación. (La cual era de Raimundo, pero ya que).

_insinúas que MI huevo debe estar en una sucia, fría y húmeda celda solo porque a ti se te antoja…?!

_y-y eso que tiene que….?-ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar de responderse, cuando una recientemente informada Kimiko le interrumpió.

_bueno, al parecer, según este libro online de naturaleza de reptiles, la limpieza y la temperatura son muy importantes al momento de incubar. Una celda no parece buena idea…

Chase sonrió, prácticamente cantado victoria ante un molesto Rai que solo quería estrangularlo.

_está bien, está bien….ustedes ganan con esto, pero aun así….porque tiene que quedarse precisamente en MI cuarto?!

_viejo, tu insististe con lo de piedra, papel o tijeras. El pequeño había dicho que no le importaba dar su habitación pero….

Ok, el mismo había puesto su soga al cuello, pero era porque simplemente no creyó que terminaría perdieron. Y peor aun! si lo hizo, era solo porque era obvio que dejar a Omi solo con Chase Young era una mala idea!

Jamás pensó que iba a lamentar sus propias decisiones.

_ lo sé pero…

_porque simplemente no aceptas los hechos y terminas de llevarte tus porquerías de aquí…-se quejo su "actual no enemigo" mientras suspiraba con aburrimiento-…no es que no me interesen sus discusiones, pero es algo tarde y la falta de sueño le afectara….-comenta dándoles la espalda mientras centra su atención en su irreemplazable huevo, el cuan descansaba en un improvisado niño de diferentes tipos de telas y mantas (cortesía de Omi).

_y tu quién demonios te crnmghg!-es callado por Clay mientras se alejan rápidamente.

_ya olvídalo y vámonos….quedarse en mi cuarto no es tan malo…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el heilin tenía razón. Era tarde y ya no era momento de discusiones. Todo eso podría esperar para la mañana siguiente.

Una vez solo, Chase se permitió suspirar con cierto alivio, preguntándose por milésima vez si todo esto realmente era una buena idea.

El sabía perfectamente que una de las únicas razones por las cuales aquel viejo monje no se opuso a su estadía reincidía más que nada en la posibilidad de que de su adorado huevo tuviese dentro algún shen gong wu, más que al hecho de confiar en su palabra o su historia pasada con los xiaolin.

"bueno, es mejor que nada y no son tan inútiles como Jack…"pensó tratando de verle el lado positivo a todo ese tonto asunto mientras se sentaba junto al enorme huevo, observándolo casi como si deseara ver dentro de él.

"que es lo que realmente hay allí dentro…?" se pregunto suspirando con cansancio.

Sea lo que sea, debería esperar más, aun cuando su instinto animal gritara que era su huevo, su hijo.

Ya cuando todo terminara, podría regresar a su vida habitual o en todo caso, Omi tendría una razón más que festejar, pues su "familia" se haría más grande; o algo así había escuchado balbuceado mientras le traía ese monto de mantas para el nido.

A los ojos de los demás, al menos podrían considerar que si realmente no eran parientes, sin duda alguna parte de sus cerebros debían estar hechos del mismo material.

O por lo menos Raimundo podría asegurar aquello cuando al terminar de cenar vio a Omi salir corriendo con un libro viejo en manos, según él "para leérselo antes de dormir al huevo, porque los futuros presidentes merecen saber de héroes del pasado".

Y lo aun mas bizarro….que Chase apoyara la idea!

 **Notas finales: holi! Aquí regresando con las drog…ehn! Digo la rareza del mundo Xiaolin xD no se ustedes, pero le tengo más fe a ese huevo que a muchos candidatos de hoy en día, pienso que si podría marca la diferencia (¿?) ok, no. La falta de sueño es mala u.u**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Y no se preocupen! Jack aparecerá pronto! Es el otro "padre" teóricamente (o culpable principal de esto, como quieran verlo u.u)**

 **No busquen lógica argumental entre ambas series y el fic, para mí el canon tomados "más en cuenta" es Duelo Xiaolin. Lo único que usare de Xiaolin Chronicles es la existencia de algunos personajes como Shadow/Willow y Ping Pong (además de los acontecimientos del cap que ya mencione en el capi anterior xD) nada más. Lo digo por la mención del pasado de Chase y la existencia del huevo n.n**

 **Sobre las habitaciones, no se me a ciencia cierta la habitación exacta de cada una así que espero que me disculpen si hay error**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	3. ANUNCIO

**Hola.**

 **Ha pasado un largo tiempo ¿No?**

 **Creo recordar que en algún momento prometí que no abandonaría fanfiction por Wattpad, pero… Seamos realistas, ya lo hice y en parte no me arrepiento.**

 **Su plataforma se me hizo más cómoda para actualizar. Y, por otro lado, he estado siendo introducida en otros fandom en los últimos meses y terminaron por absolverme. Así mismo, los fandoms que solían gustarme ya no me llaman tanto como antes.**

 **Puede que pudiera venir y decirles que no se preocupen, que puede que tarde o temprano vuelva y actualice, pero debo ser sincera conmigo misma y con ustedes, eso no pasara.**

 **No con Duelo Xiaolin al menos. Simplemente… la magia se perdió y no deseo que regrese. En este tiempo siento que he mejorado al escribir (al menos siento que lo hago más decentemente que cuando escribía este fic) y al voltear a ver atrás en sus capítulos solo me llena de vergüenza por todos los errores abismales que se arrastran.**

 **No, ya no me gusta mi propio fic. Y no, no tengo ánimos ni ganas de continuarlo. Ya le perdí el amor al fandom y a sus fics, esa es la única verdad.**

 **¿Esto es culpa de algo o alguien? No realmente. Es solo que mis gustos han cambiado, ahora escribo otras cosas y no quiero regresar a escribir como antes.**

 **¿Qué significa todo esto? Que este fic oficialmente pasa de hiatus a estar cancelado definitivamente.**

 **No tengo intenciones de continuarlo ni de editarlo. Me estoy debatiendo entre borrarlo o no, ya veré que hago y si lo desean, pueden opinar al respecto.**

 **Incluso aprovecho para preguntarles si es que aún existe alguno que desee saber cómo hubiese seguido y terminado este fic culero y estoy dispuesta a dejarlo en claro en una siguiente nota, aunque tampoco me enojaré si ya nadie quiere saberlo, yo quisiera olvidarlo(?)**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme leído cuando escribía tan horriblemente. A pesar de todo, aprecio mucho su apoyo.**

 **Nos leemos alguna vez.**


End file.
